Session08
(TL;DR at bottom) Welcome folks of all ages and places! Tonight our main event is going to be the HammerHead Heroes in a boat match against the sons of Lolth! Commentator #1 (Avi): What a night we have in tow for us Nash (Commentator #2), who would have thought that the five to qualify for the main event would be the Heavy Hammer Heroes! Nash: Tonight we see a distinct lack of the giant ogre and tiny man and are left with this ragtag bunch. Now, the question on everyone's mind is - do they have enough? To go up against the Big Bad Queen of Spiders her self, the QUEEN of the Demonweb Pits, LOLTH? Avi: Let's not get ahead of ourself Nash, this fight could go both ways. What we have to remember is that it's not Lolth herself that our boys will be facing today, but just her lackeys. Nash: Fair point Avi, folks we are joining you live - Over the high seas beyond the coast of the SaltMarsh, Avi & Nash together: We are Liiivve from the Emperor of the Waaveess! Nash: The Heroes, if they survive the night, stand to win the Anders Family Heirloom. Avi: I think the heroes will undoubtedly give their 100%, who knows what they can gain from this event. Nash: I agree with you there Avi, they have just aligned themselves with Lady Eda Oweland for their upcoming match against Primewater Gellan. With another ally backing them up, they can bag a victory for. Sure. Announcer: IIiiiinn this corneeer, we have the most prominent land tycoons of the Marsh Cost, the Heroes with the Hardest Heads, theeee Heeeavvvyyy Haammmeerrr HEERROOEESSSS! Walking into the ring with their typical bravado is Fishy Nemo, Spicy Ouregano, Silky Kversace, Durable Durin and Cocky Dracrath. Announcer: AAaannd in this corner, we have THE PEOPLE FROM THE ASSOCIATION WITH MORE THAN TWO LEGS! (TPFTAMTTL) Avi: Our first matchup, we got really creative with it folks - do you want to introduce the crowd to our first Contender Nash? Nash: Sure thing Avi, our first Contender, is designed to test the wits, the tenacity and the out of the door thinking of our heroes. Avi: Out of DOOR? Nash: you heard me, lets cut to the action on deck now. Durin: Guys, there's a door here! Others: Push it! Durin: It won't budge... Others: Shit, we don't know. Nash: They have decided to revisit that problem for another time, they seem to be moving south now. Avi: Hey, how are north and south always the same on a moving boat? Nash: Because it is the EMPEROR OF THE WAVES, Avi. Durin: Guys! Another door! Others: Well pushing it didn't work. Avi: DURIN JUST SMASHED THROUGH A DOOR, by god is nothing sacred anymore? What an electrifying start ladies and gentlemen. Nash: Within this room, they find themselves surrounded by six from Sons of Lolth. Avi: Cocky and Captain seem to be gluttons for punishment, but Silky keeps them going, this is a nail biter for sure Nash. Nash: What's this? Wheres the REFEREE? They are using crabs, where did they get a crab from? Avi: This might disqualify them from the match, we watch for what the referee has to say. He doesn't seem to notice! Announcer: Fight one has ended, it seems to be that Nemo and Dracock are injured, but the party has decided to continue. Join us after this short commercial break for the next event. ________________ Random Man: I wish I could carry all these items I have collected through my journey. They are so massive and inconvenient to carry. God: There be a better way, mortal. Try this bag here. Random Man: Wow! It really can fit everything! God: Bag of holding! Buy now and get 20% off! *Please note, we are not responsible for any living creature that tries to enter a bag of holding ________________ Avi: Thanks for joining us back folks, we cut straight to the action where HHH is battling it out with a Half Ogre Hippie, a Giant Spider that can't stay still and two other giant spiders. Nash: The fight seems almost over, the crab was killed and what this Avi: HHH seems to be burning the crab that was on their side! Nash: What an unbelievable turn of events Avi, wait WHAT IS DURIN DOING? Nash: WATCH-OUT WATCH-OUT WATCH-OUT! Durin has just expressed his displeasure to another door! Avi: The occupants behind that door don't seem too happy with the disturbance Nash. Nash: And they seem ready to express a few things themselves. Nemo: Wait, our bad bruh we went off script a little there. Bell rings Avi: Well folks we're sorry to say, but the referee has rung the bell. Nash: Was it over the crab participating? Was it over the cooking of said crab? Avi: Was it because they decided to start the next fight before they finished this one? Avi&Nash: We'll find out, the next time on SME (Salt Marsh Entertainment) TL;DR * We take our findings on Gellan and go to the magic secretary, who connects us with Lady Eda Oweland, ** who has alot of wasta and can oppose Gellan politically. ** She says, let me take care of this for a while. * We come out and Anders sends us on a mission to get his Family Heirloom box back from his ship that was stolen. ** We go to find ship and box. Ship was basically wrecked looking. *** We board ship to find box. *** We find lots of baddies instead, got through two encounters with a possible TPK waiting in next session. * Possible TPK next session.